


Yet another Soulmate AU about our boys

by RobronLife



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, However is not the focus of this fic, M/M, Soulmate AU, enjoy :), slight mentions of rape, the boys meeting each other and figuring the rest of their lives out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLife/pseuds/RobronLife
Summary: Just another soulmate AU involving books, I really hope you all enjoy. More chapters to come!





	1. Chapter 1

Robert hadn’t learned about the books until he was ten. He was in class with all his mates, fooling around when the teacher, Ms. something or other that was not important enough for a proper memory, began her lesson. All that was written on the board was _“BOOKS”_ and of course that was not intriguing enough to get anyone to stop and stare.

“Children, today we talk about your soulmates. The person you are destined to spend the rest of your life with, like your parents.” That got them. Suddenly the chatter died down, some boys still snickering at the prospect of loving someone but all were listening intently.

“Let’s begin then shall we? The way we know our soulmates is books. They appear first when our soulmate is born. A new chapter for everyday of their life and when they turn a year older, a new book appears. And they will keep appearing forever for you to look back on over and over again. Now, there is one special book that goes over every detail of their personality, their looks and anything else about them except their name and gender.”

Robert had his hand in the air faster than ever before. “Then how do you know when you meet them?”

“That is a great question Robert. Well, these books summarize everything they’ve done and each day is separated into chapters with specific quotes, summarizations and other details written. So when you meet them, or they meet you, the book will say. And you will be able to go from there. Now, after you meet them, pictures begin the fill pages for important memories for them. You see what they find important, what they feel, what they want, what they _think_. You may ask, what happens when one of you passes away. Well, the books become immortalized in a museum. Of course, there can be one or two copies made for further generations to read and Lear about you both.”

And after that, Robert couldn’t remember what he’d learned all day. He sat in himself fascinated at the prospect and was eager to ask his parents about these illusive books. Who was his soulmate?


	2. Chapter 2

Chas had only been home from the hospital a week before she was greeted with 5 books (soon to be followed by a sixth in April) on her doorstep about her little son’s soulmate. She was on her own and now had to keep track of all these books until her son was old enough to comprehend what was in front of him. He’s one bloody week old… how is his soulmate already this old? That was a question for another day. All she hoped was that Aaron had a decent person, man or woman, for a spouse in the future. That was her sole care.

She never found hers. She still had the books, and so did her now ex, who dumped her when he realized his soulmate was right under his nose. She still was at a loss to where her’s was. He was married now. His name? Sean. She missed Sean somehow, never got caught in his web. She just wished her son would not have to suffer the same fate she met. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning here, this is a chapter with a mention of rape for those who may be sensitive to the content x

The first time Robert read one of the books, he was sixteen. It was summer, ten books sat piled in the corner of his room. Robert was grounded for one thing or another and now he had nothing to do in the sweltering heat. His eyes drew him to the stack of books, that laid untouched aside for when he piles them in his corner. He reaches for the bottom, delivered on what would have been January 5th of 1992. Robert being only six at the time has no recollection. He pulls it out, careful not to topple the leather bound stack. ‘Epilogue’ he reads. It’s the book that recalls his soulmate’s appearance, personality, likes, dislikes and everything in between. It’s forever being added too depending on change of interest, but never anything removed, so Robert had been told. The front cover opens easily.

_General Knowledge_   
_Date Of Birth: January 5th, 1992_   
_Hair: Brown_   
_Eyes: Blue_   
_Siblings: None_   
_Likes (Day of Birth): To be determined_   
_Dislikes (Day of Birth): To be determined_

  
Robert read it over, and over again. The first page, as little information as it was, enraptured Robert’s heart instantly. His soulmate was once a blank slate. At the end of each year, a new section of likes and dislikes added on, a summary of interest through the previous year. Robert read every one like he was just now being introduced to the idea of his soulmate. Robert spent the next few hours looking over each book with pleasure and excitement and empathy and concern for the parts that were negative. As soon as he finished one, he was eager to pick up another. That is, until he got to the eighth chapter. Midway through, fear began filling his body. The only word Robert was stuck on. _Raped_. Robert knew what this meant. The book quickly shut and slid away from himself. Suddenly he couldn’t breath. He was reading about what had happened to his _soulmate_. How could anyone hurt and take advantage of a child like that. They were _eight_. The room was closing in, his heart starting to beat out of his chest. Robert began scrambling, falling every time he tried to walk. He knocked over a lamp which triggered Sarah, his stepmom after his mother died, to come running up finding Robert hyperventilating on the floor, curled up into himself.

“Oh my god, Robert!” She was quickly by his side. “Shh. Shhh. It’s okay hon. Breath for me. Breath. One, two, three. Hold. Out. One, two…”

It took a few minutes for Robert to fully calm down. Finally able to reassess what he was needing to process.

“Robert… what happened?”

“I-I was reading the books. I was reading and I got up to the eighth book a-and it says… it says…” tears threatened his eyes creating a burning sensation to form.

“My soulmate… they were only eight. Eight! And the-they were raped.” Sarah paled at that. She pulled Robert in to her chest, coming to a loss for words. What was there to say? What was there to do? Nothing, really. They had no knowledge where they lived or who it was. So they just sat there, knowing and having pain.

Robert hadn’t picked the books up for another month and a half. It showed up again in chapter ten. The word he clung onto now was ‘ _fear_ ’ the emotion running through his soulmate. Eventually Robert, learned to hold the information close to him but he never let it overtake him. It was hard, it is hard, but he is coping. 


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron sat on Paddy’s couch looking at his books. His soulmate books. He was reading book eighteen. He was at one of his favorite parts. The day his soulmate left for Uni in France (he thinks, anyway. There was no way to be one hundred percent sure). His soulmate felt happier than he had in a long time after his father’s deep disapproval for him over his adopted brother. Aaron envied the life of his soulmate, in a way. When his soulmate was eighteen, he left for Uni. Aaron is eighteen now and what is he doing? Sitting in his surrogate father’s house in between his shifts at his uncle’s garage. Aaron was okay with it though. He really would rather be here in Emmerdale with his mom, than in a stuffy college where he would fail to have any sort of interest. Aaron had read all twenty four books over and over again. The books kept him going through the years. As soon as he knew about them, he could not put them down. He liked to think he was with his soulmate as he read. Each event making Aaron smile.

Of course everyone teased him about it though because the only time he smiled was when soulmates entered a conversation. He imagined conversations with his soulmate, what their house would look like, even if they would have kids. Of course he would love his soulmate no matter what, but, he could help but hope it was a guy. He found himself swooning over the thought. Girls never gave him the same feelings that guy did in general. He was embarrassed about it because he came from a very… _manly_ family. His uncle Cain was the most hard-ass person he had ever met and his uncle Zak was the head of the clan not-going-to-take-your-shit kind of guy. He was of course scared of their reactions but all he cared about was the person responsible for the books that kept him sane. 


End file.
